


Old Feelings

by WishingStarInAJar



Series: Ambassador Fluff [3]
Category: Wakfu
Genre: Fluff, Gen, General fiction, Literature, Reunions, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 19:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WishingStarInAJar/pseuds/WishingStarInAJar
Summary: Shortly after moving into her new home, Alys' past comes knocking on her door. Literally.





	Old Feelings

Boxes. There were so many boxes in this room. Luckily there wasn’t much left to unpack, the boxes and crates Alys was organizing a mixture of personal belongings and what was stored within her new home before she moved in. Much of it was stored away artifacts, trinkets, antiques, and perhaps some junk but the latter wasn’t hers to decide. Even if the purpose of the many crates filled with balls of yarn was a little questionable, they weren’t considered junk by the original owner of this tall building. How many balls of yarn were in those crates? Over a hundred, maybe even more? What was Kerubim planning on doing with it all?

Although curious, Alys wasn’t interested in the answer or the crates at this very moment. She was looking for an unmarked box which should be in this room, something she was fairly certain of. The empty shelves lining the walls in her new so-called office needed filling up and she had the perfect books to place there. History, legends, religion, geography… Any topics which were useful for her emissary tasks belonged on those shelves and she had a few books to start out with. She will have to find them first, though… 

Moving into the Bontarian storehouse was a little hectic and nerve-wracking but at least she had friends and family to take the edge off it. Alibert was kind enough to leave the inn in capable hands for a day so he could transport whatever belonged to Alys and some spare furniture to her new home, and he also did some of the heavy lifting. Yugo and her own portals came in handy with moving any heavy furniture which didn’t fit through the doors or windows, not to mention that the stairway leading to the front door on the second story wasn’t exactly merciful to anyone who had to carry everything up there. 

Joris and his sons were also helpful after Alibert and her little brother returned to Emelka. Her move into the so-called “spare” storehouse proved to be a good opportunity for Kerubim to do inventory and see what could be sold for a good profit at his shop. Everything else which wasn’t deemed trash was either stored away more proficiently in the spare room, other crooks and crannies, and the basement or brought to Luis. This storehouse didn’t hold a Shushu in its walls and floors, so every inch of space was precious. The gift was supposed to feel like a home and not an old dusty warehouse, no matter that it was its purpose before Joris decided to give the building to Alys*. 

Turning the storehouse into a home wasn’t all too complicated, not for the Eliatrope at least. The only homes she had after losing her memories were her temporary chambers in the Sadida palace and the small attic of the Crunchy Gobball Inn. She was used to little, so once her new bedroom was in order, it already felt like home to her. The kitchen and bathroom were in good shape and the living space also functioned as her workspace… or would after she finishes decorating it.

Alys was head deep inside a box to find the books she was searching for when an unfamiliar sound crept up the winding stairway and into the attic area of the storehouse. The chiming of a bell made her sit up in startle and mild confusion, at first not recognizing the sound until it dawned on her that it must be the front door’s bell. Someone was at the door, but she wasn’t expecting any visitors? She wiped some dust from the tip of her nose as she glanced towards the hallway in wonder and the ringing continued, reminding herself that Joris and Kerubim had a key of this place so it wasn’t either of them. She nearly knocked her head against a wooden beam when she scrambled to her feet to answer the door, hurrying downstairs to find the bell hanging above the front door wildly swinging from side to side. Someone was having a blast pulling the rope from what it looked like, either having fun or very persistent about getting that door opened.

Was someone here for ambassador related business? No, it couldn’t be, the embassy wasn’t fully up and running yet. Only the Bontarian royal court knew of its existence as they were the ones granting her permission to erect an Eliatrope embassy in their city.

Best not keep whoever it was waiting… even though she had no idea how to greet them or what to say. She never had a place of her own before, at least not as far as she could remember. This was all new and exciting; it made her nervous and giddy. She opened the door with a warm smile while tucking some hair behind her ear in a final attempt to look decent, saying to greet whoever rung the bell,” welcome to the Eliatrope embassy, what can I do for you?” 

A brow rose when she stood face to face with a young Osamodas wearing a sleeveless hooded onesie, the girl looking at her with large green eyes and a broad smile. The bangs of her short white hair bounced with the jerking of her whole body after she brought herself up to stand on the ball of her bare feet and pressed her fists against her thighs, her long forked tail flicking and curling. She bit her lower lip with held back excitement to silence the long but quiet squeal which escaped her, her large round eyes growing even larger at the sight of the Eliatrope.

Well, this wasn’t the kind of visitor she expected.

Alys stared a little dumbfounded at the girl while holding the doorknob, uncertain what to make of it until realizing those green eyes were very familiar. Her head slightly tilted with a rapid blinking of her eyes while a memory pressed forward before she hesitantly guessed,” Bebe?”

The girl let out a gasp after she was struck with even more excitement than she already felt, no longer able to contain it. “You remember me!” she laughed as she quickly shifted her weight from one foot to another as if jogging on the spot,” I knew you would! Fern said you wouldn’t but I told him, let’s go and find out and here you are, remembering me!”

“Oh gosh, Bebe… I--what are you doing here?” Alys couldn’t believe it. She stood with her hands lightly held over her mouth as she stared at the Osamodas, the truth not sinking in. Before her stood the little girl she once upon a time traveled with to find her real parents. How long had it been since last she saw her*? Seven years? Six years? She was so small then… “Goddess, you’ve grown so much,” she said, sounding emotional as she lowered her hands before she spread her arms to invite the girl over, having picked up on Bebe’s want to pounce her.

Bebe gleefully squealed before she threw herself forward and tightly hugged Alys, nearly squeezing all the air out of her.

“Still a hugger, I see,” Alys chuckled strained before she gently cupped the girl’s cheek after she let her go to respect the Eliatrope’s personal space, somewhat. Bebe stayed close and giggled after Alys stroked her thumb across her blue cheek, the young Osamodas blushing a little from the excitement. 

She may have grown but she hardly changed; she was still the happy and energetic child she was before. 

“What brings you here?” Alys asked to break the silence before she took a step back and invited Bebe in by gesturing into the hallway,” is Fernand with you?”

“Oh, yeah, Fern’s downstairs,” Bebe said rather nonchalantly after she stepped inside, already examining the walls, the stairs and the few boxes which were placed in the hallway as her natural curiosity kicked in hard,” he said he was going to wait.”

Of course… Alys threw a quick glance down the steps leading to the front door of her home before she closed the door, holding back on a sigh. That Cra was stubborn then so why did she think it would be different this time around? Of course he doesn’t want to see her, not with how they parted ways seven years ago.

She pushed the dark thoughts back before she smiled to Bebe and guided her into the living area of the storehouse, the three tall windows greeting them. The room was narrow and a bit empty but it was still cozy. Before the windows stood a large desk with two chairs, the bookcases which covered the longest wall of the room reaching till the high ceiling empty as no books filled the shelves, at least not yet. A sofa was placed in front of an unlit fireplace, looking a little old and worn but the cushions were soft. On the other side of the room was a ladder attached to the wall, going all the way up to a hatch in the ceiling like an escape route.

Bebe took it all in when she entered, amazed by how high the ceiling was. “Wow, you really live here?” she asked after she slowly spun around while staring at the ceiling, receiving a confirming nod in return. The ceiling quickly lost her interest as she hurried over to one of the windows to look outside and pressed her face and hands against the glass, trying to see everything the view had to offer.

Alys joined her to look outside as well, still not used to the view of the street, the many houses and the palace in the near distance. Bonta was very different from Emelka and Sadida but just as charming in its own way. She’ll miss the view of the village and the surrounding fields, the lush green replaced by painted wood, cobblestones and blue roof tiles.

Oh… She frowned when she caught sight of someone standing at the bottom of the stairs of her home, his blond hair giving away his identity. Fernand. He still wore the typical Cra color palette of green and brown, his hair styled the same as seven years ago. She couldn’t see his face, the Cra leaning against the stone banister of the stairs with his arms crossed before his chest, his back turned towards the embassy and his eyes on either the sidewalk he stood by or the street and its many blue banners. 

It was nice to see him again but not like this…

Bebe didn’t seem to have noticed the change in atmosphere, saying with her cheek squished against the window to get a better look at the roof riddled horizon,” when I heard about an Eliatrope politics thing in Bonta, I hoped I would find you there. I mean, Eliatropes, politics and all, that was your thing back then so it had to be connected to you somehow! I begged Fernand all morning to take me here. We were in Bonta anyway so why not? It would make a good reward for winning the match!”

Alys smiled while listening to Bebe rambling, trying to make sense of things while not feeling too awful about Fernand not wishing to see her. An Eliatrope politics thing. It seems the news about a new embassy in Bonta was starting to spread, somehow. A good thing too because it led Bebe straight to her. It was a surprise she remembered Alys was a fledgling ambassador when they traveled together. Politics aren’t exactly a thrilling subject for an eight year old. “What kind of match did you win?”

“Boufbowl!” Bebe said excitedly after she peeled herself off the window and grinned at Alys,” my team had a friendly match against the juniors of Bonta’s best Boufbowl team: Manchafer United! Or, well, I think they are the best.” She shrugged,” they’re so cool with their skull face paint.”

Boufbowl? She should have known. She was all about it when she was younger. That, and animals and dragons… like Adamaï. Should she tell her that the dragon she claimed as her future husband was missing, that he had disappeared? Perhaps it was better to let sleeping Boowolves lie. The loss of Adamaï* was too fresh, the pain still strong. And surely she had grown out of that crush by now?

“Let me guess,” Alys tried to not think of her little draconic brother,” you’re a… runner?”

“A _sprinter_ ,” Bebe corrected her with a chuckle before she shook her head and wove a hand dismissively,” no, I am a passer. I get to throw the ball and score most of the goals. I love it!”

Alys glanced down to the girl’s bare feet as she reminded herself that Bebe was never big on wearing shoes so she should have expected that she wasn’t a sprinter. It was a requirement in Boufbowl to wear footwear but sprinters were the players wearing the special kind of shoes which gives them a burst in speed once a match. She knew that much at least, mostly thanks to Yugo’s obsession with the game. “I remember when you got that Boufbowl ball from Kerubim*,” she reminisced with a small smile, looking distant,” you loved playing with it then.”

“I still have it! I had to patch it up a few times but it got me to join the local Boufbowl team. Fern wasn’t certain about it first, was afraid I would get hurt. You know how he worries and overreacts. But I think that, after he saw me playing and training and having fun, that he no longer minded too much.” Her grin began to waver while the tone of her voice grew more subdued after something started to bother her. She hoisted herself up onto the desk to take a seat before asking with an uncertain expression,” can I ask you something, Alys?”

“Of course you can,” Alys said as she sat down by the girl, concerned with the sudden change in her enthusiasm. It dropped so quickly.

Bebe looked thoughtful before she shrugged, reluctance making her hesitate. “Back then… When you left,” she slowly began, carefully plucking through her words,” how come you didn’t stay with Fern? I thought you liked him.”

Alys blinked as she slowly reached for her chest and pressed her hand lightly against her bosom, her heart aching as old regret and guilt began to resurface with all the memories Bebe dug up. “Oh, sweetheart,” she whispered when the last memory she had of Fernand crossed her mind’s eye and made her heart grow heavier,” I did like him but… it’s complicated. Fernand was a kind man, courageous and caring. He was a good friend but the truth was… is… that I liked someone else more.”

“Do you still?”

She nodded as she thought about Joris, the man who stole her heart before anyone else could. “Very much so, yes.”

The Osamodas took a moment to think about it and chewed her lower lip before she said,” I kind of understood why you had to leave then. Politics and such, dangerous people. You had duties to attend to. But… I thought we were like a family, you know? I didn’t think all that political stuff was more important than, well… me. It’s stupid, I know.”

“Goddess, no,” Alys quickly said as she wrapped an arm around Bebe’s shoulders and held her,” it isn’t stupid at all. You were my little girl then, you were a part of my family… still are. I missed you so much after I had to leave for Cania with Master Joris and your uncle. I often wish I could have hugged you one last time but things happened and I couldn’t… And afterward, I--” She closed her eyes and shook her head, unable to accept her own excuses. 

Her departure caused a rift between her and Fernand, a rift she couldn’t cross or close. It kept her from reaching out to them throughout the past few years, afraid she was disliked or shunned, that she was no longer welcome among their midst. She hurt Fernand and in turn, she was certain she hurt Bebe too. 

“It’s okay,” a faint smile played across Bebe’s blue lips,” I think I get it. I mean, I didn’t back then but I do now that I am older. I don’t hate you for leaving or anything, never did. Sure it was hard but… I missed you too, a lot. I was afraid you would slam the door in my face with popping up unannounced but you didn’t and it--it makes me really happy.” She clasped her arms around Alys’ waist to hug her, nuzzling the Eliatrope to express the happiness and relief she felt.

Alys returned the hug before stroking the back of the pointy hood Bebe wore, her horns poking through the two holes in it. Even her stumpy little horns had grown a little, though less than the girl had done; she was much taller now. It was something to get used to. “I would never do such a thing, sweetheart, not to you. You’re still my little girl and you are always welcome here. All you have to do is ring that bell.”

Bebe giggled at the mention of the bell, knowing she was a little too wild with ringing it. She couldn’t help it, she was so nervous. She uttered a quiet thank you and hugged Alys even tighter after she managed to get her contagious giggling under control, enjoying Alys’ gentle petting and warm embrace.

It wasn’t until a soft knocking and a door opening sounded that they stopped hugging and looked towards the open office door, a voice speaking through the hallway while approaching footsteps accompanied it. “Say, Alys, you in here? Not to alarm you, but there’s a suspicious guy hanging around outside and--oh,” the woman appearing in the doorway lingered on the threshold after finding Alys to be in the company of someone, looking surprised. She gave them a crooked smile before raising a hand in greeting, awkwardly saying as she wasn’t certain if she interrupted something important,” hey there?”

Bebe snerked after she leaned forward to see the tanned woman a little better, teasingly sassing like a typical teenager,” that “suspicious guy” is my dad. He doesn’t want to come inside.”

The woman wearing a loose white shirt and a brown leather bustier with matching boots let out an embarrassed little chuckle before saying somewhat unconvinced as she looked at Alys,” that isn’t weird at all.”

Alys shrugged in response, the smile she gave the woman a quiet hint it was nothing to be worried about. It was best to just roll with it. “Sisi, this is Bebe,” she said while pointing to the girl she sat next to before continuing the introductions,” Bebe, this is a very good friend of mine, Varessi. She helped save my life once.”

An impressed sounding “oooh” left Bebe before she said as she leaned across the desk and kicked her legs with the same old excitement she was known for, her tail flicking,” hi Sisi, I love your hair! Is it natural? Do you dye it? Oh, is that a scar? That’s so cool. What’s up with your eyes? They’re pretty! How do you and Alys know each other? Was it when you saved her life?” She interrupted herself to gasp when a realization hit her. “Are you her girlfriend?!”

“Well then,” Varessi chuckled after setting her hands on her hips, a little taken back and overwhelmed by the barrage of questions from the girl. She glanced to Alys after quickly running a hand through her short pink lavender-colored hair to soak up the compliments,” someone’s excited. What did you feed her, sugar and coffee?”

“It’s just Bebe being Bebe,” Alys chuckled as she gave the girl’s shoulder a comforting squeeze,” and I wouldn’t have her act any other way.” They exchanged a smile before Alys grew a little more serious and softly patted the blue shoulder she had squeezed, saying to Varessi,” I am glad you came though. Could you keep Bebe some company while I go say hello to Fernand? It doesn’t feel right to have him be out there on his own, and he and I have a few things to talk about.”

Varessi hummed in thought to think about the request though nodded in response as it really wasn’t hard to make a decision. “Sure, gives me the chance to answer all of those questions and maybe share the story of our adventure in Brakmar*. I have a feeling she’ll like that one.”

“Thank you.” Alys got off the desk and faced Bebe to take her hands and smile at her, reassuring her after she leaned a little closer and spoke with a lowered voice,” you're in good hands with Varessi, I promise. I will have a word with Fernand, if he lets me. He and I… We have some unfinished business.”

“I know.”

Her smile was enough for Alys not to worry. She didn’t know what or how much Bebe knew about what transpired between her and Fernand seven years ago, but for now, it was good enough that she trusted her. 

She didn’t linger to change places with Varessi, the female Sram making herself comfortable in the fancy looking desk chair to sit across of Bebe and start answering her questions, beginning with the crazy one about her and Alys being lovers. Hilarious but not true, not in the slightest. There was definitely someone special in Alys’ life but it wasn’t her or that young Huppermage, Geraint. Varessi and Alys were simply good friends, had been for nearly five years. 

Her voice grew softer until it couldn’t be heard anymore when Alys slowly closed the front door behind her, feeling nervous… and not in a good way. Around the corner and at the bottom of these steps was a man she disappointed more than once. Was he upset with her, even after all these years? She took a deep breath as she rounded the corner of the building which was her home, every step she took down quickening her heartbeat. It was pounding in her chest and it didn’t let up when she saw him standing there, this time able to see his face.

Had it really been seven years? Aside from a small outfit change, he looked as if it had been only yesterday they parted ways. He was lost in thought, the look in his honey-colored eyes distant as he stared at nothing in particular down the street. He didn’t even hear her coming down the stairs until she spoke his name like a whisper on the wind.

“Hello, Fernand.”

A look of surprise washed over him after his eyes shot in her direction and his eyebrows rose high, staring at her from the corner of his eyes. He said nothing at first, perhaps unable to as he kept the stare until he broke it with a slight tilt of his head and a readjusting of his crossed arms. “Alys,” he muttered after bringing his head down, his posture becoming less confident and more closed off.

He didn’t look happy but he wasn’t telling her to leave him alone either. She will have to take that as a sign she wasn’t fully unwelcome. She swallowed and licked her lips before she walked over to him, needing to encourage herself as she truly didn’t want to get into an argument with the Cra. Just like she had missed Bebe, she had missed him too… even after she broke his heart.

“It’s good to see you again,” she said carefully with a hesitant smile, keeping a fair distance between herself and the archer. One thing she was certain hadn’t changed was Fernand’s trouble with social interaction. He didn’t like to be touched and greatly valued his own personal space… something the Sacrier Royale didn’t care a single bit about when she traveled with them. Gods, that woman was insufferable… 

“I guess,” he continued to mumble, not speaking up,” how have you been?”

Her face brightened up ever so slightly at his inquiry, hoping it was more out of genuine curiosity than a formality. She stayed behind him to not cross any lines he may have drawn out, her fidgeting with the rim of her sleeves taking the edge off her nerves. “I’ve been well. And you?”

“Decent.”

A short answer but it was better than nothing. “Bebe told me you brought her here. Thank you for doing that for her…”

The small breath he released sounded like he was bothered or annoyed. “She begged me all morning,” he said with a shake of his head and furrowed brows,” she wouldn’t stop, even got her teammates to nag with her. Throughout the past few years, she would at times ask if we could go to Emelka but never did she beg as much as she did today. She never grew out of her stubbornness…” He sighed, his tensed up shoulders lowering ever so slightly. “Then again, I am a bad example for her when it comes to such.”

She would have softly laughed if it was appropriate. Fernand’s stubbornness was legendary but it made him the perfect leader for their little ragtag group back then. The only shame was that she didn’t listen to him as much as she should have… “She has grown so much since I last saw her,” Alys sighed, still unable to believe it,” she turned into a beautiful young woman; you did well raising her. You must be proud.”

“I am,” Fernand nodded as he slowly and slightly turned his head to catch a glimpse of the Eliatrope,” she hardly complains, does what she is told and helps out around the house and in the village without asking for much in return. All she wants to do is play Boufbowl and care for any hurt or sick animals, mostly Tofus and Bliblis she found in the forest. She’s a good girl…”

Alys’ smile grew warmer as she listened to Fernand talk about Bebe. He truly accepted his role as her father, even after he wasn’t certain about taking care of her. She never doubted it, even tried to encourage it when he struggled. To see him act the part and do his best for Bebe was heartwarming to see and hear.

Fernand rose his hand to rub the back of his neck but stopped halfway in the motion to instead adjust the sling of the quiver which was strapped across his chest and back, seeming to think something over or having changed his mind on what he wanted to say or do. “She really missed you.”

“I missed you too, Fern.”

He finally looked at her when her response surprised but startled him, the smile she showed him giving away she was on to him. He could hide his little thoughts and intentions behind Bebe but she knew him well enough to understand his little quirks and behavior. He used to rub his neck whenever he wanted to say something but hesitated or when wanting to speak his mind or had to leave his comfort zone. He also mumbled to hide how he truly felt, just like he did earlier.

His shocked expression wavered until a smirk took over and he shook his head; he should have known she would figure it out, but he didn’t expect her to be straightforward about it. “It has indeed been a while,” he said after gathering himself and turned around to no longer stand with his back towards her. “I tried my hardest to forget about you but Bebe, the town criers and the Gazette paper complicated it. You and your people made a few headlines over the years…”

She no longer smiled, his honesty painful to bear. She knew he had taken badly to her rejection but she didn’t think it would last for so long or would drive him to want to forget everything. Was he really that deeply in love with her back then? It was difficult to believe.

Fernand watched her for a moment from under his drawn down eyebrows, looking thoughtful until his eyes rolled to a close and he deeply exhaled through his nose.” “Look,” he said a little frustrated though quickly calmed a little as anger wasn’t what he felt,” I am not good with this sort of thing but I--What I am trying to say is that--that I--” He clenched his jaws together as either words escaped him or he was reluctant to say them. He grumbled as he roughly ruffled a hand through his thick blond hair before he used the same hand to add some weight to his words,” …I did resent you back then, I won’t lie about it.”

Her wings flattened and lowered within her veil upon hearing the truth, her stomach turning and leaving a sour taste in her mouth. She expected he was severely disappointed but she hoped it wasn’t the case.

“We went through so much together that I was absolutely certain that you thought and felt the same as me, that the feeling was mutual. To learn there was someone else in your life after I finally opened up to you made me realize I never had you, that I wasn’t even close. I felt like an idiot. I felt betrayed.” He paused to run a hand across his mouth and chin, looking severely troubled and vulnerable by what he was saying. “I blamed you for the pain, insulted your beliefs and stormed off without thinking about what it would mean. What it would do. In the end, it hurt Bebe more than it did me… She missed you so badly and my jealousy and bitterness about your rejection prevented her from seeing you. I’ll never be able to make up for that.”

“Fern…”

The raising of his hand was his gentle way of telling her to say no more, his honey-colored eyes averted so he wouldn’t see her reactions. “I am sorry to both of you. I was inconsiderate and selfish, I realize that now. I started to accept how I felt after I read about your marriage to Brakmar and the following assault on Bonta in the Gazette. When I saw your portrait next to the prince in the paper, I didn’t feel anger or hatred… only regret and guilt. It was stupid of me to end our journey and friendship like I did.”

“Goddess, Fern… You’re being too harsh on yourself.”

“That’s the norm, isn’t it?” he dryly smirked to make a stab at himself before he shook his head,” I can say though that I’ve moved on; I no longer hold any grudges towards you and whoever had your heart then. Still, I wasn’t certain what you thought of me with how we parted ways. One of the many reasons as to why I hesitated to allow Bebe to visit you... With you here looking and listening to me, it tells me that you haven’t changed; you still give people second chances, even if they don’t deserve it.” 

Alys held her hands behind her back as she slowly approached him, a small smile present on her lips. She placed herself beside him, far enough away to not make him uncomfortable but close enough to not have things be awkward. “You don’t give yourself enough credit,” she said as she leaned back against the bricks which formed the banister of the outdoor stairs,” you are well deserving of one. I was scared after I hurt your feelings but I never forgot about you or Bebe. I often wondered how you were doing, if you resented me for not accepting your confession, and if Bebe no longer liked me because I hurt her dad. So… I am glad you are here. A reunion was long overdue.”

“Seven years is a long time, no?”

If only he knew… She laughed a little sheepishly as she often thought the same thing about her and Joris when they finally became a couple. Seven years of dancing around each other’s feelings… Though, it was Fernand’s confession and attempt to kiss her which made her stop denying how she felt towards the Bontarian master. That was a strange solace to find in that awful memory. 

“So, this someone else. Do you still love them or…?”

She was surprised by his question before the surprise turned into bashfulness and she gingerly nodded. “More than anything,” she whispered, hoping he wouldn’t take it too badly.

Fernand pursed his lips in thought. It was still a hard pill to swallow that she never felt the same way about him but it didn’t sting as badly as it did back then. He had his own guesses as to who the mystery lover is, even though his primary guess seemed a little odd to him. The master of Bonta was the best guess he had, however, and thinking it was him who looked after Alys was reassuring in its own way. “As long as he takes good care of you,” he eventually said without guessing or prying any further,” that’s all that matters.”

She pulled her shoulders up and stretched a little to try not to blush, pleased with Fernand’s approval. She can’t tell him who it is as her relationship with Joris is a newly kept secret but hearing him say such without hidden bitterness really means they buried the hatchet this day. 

“Have you heard anything from Vivienne… or Royale?” The disgust he felt when he said the Sacrier’s name out loud was obvious. 

“Oh yes, Vivienne got married last year and now lives and works in Emelka’s smithy. She’s doing much better these days. As for Royale…” The look in Alys’ turquoise eyes darkened a little as she thought about the Sacrier, the final memories she had of her stained in misery and death. “We won’t see her anymore…” was all she said, not wishing to go into detail about what happened to her.

He would have said something along the lines of “good riddance” if Alys didn’t look so upset and tormented, guessing something must have befallen Royale which the Eliatrope was a witness of. He will keep his mouth shut instead and take her answer as it is. “Did Bebe ask about Leaf by any chance?”

Alys quickly blinked before her head snapped around to look bewildered at Fernand, asking him distraught,” Leaf? Why would she be asking about him?” Realization hit her the moment she gave voice to her question, the Leaf she thought of not being the same as the Leaf Fernand mentioned. “Oh, r-right,” she quickly stammered when Fernand gave her a confused look and she huddled a little into her shoulders,” you mean Bow Meow Leaf.”

“Yeah, who else did you think?” he asked, genuinely curious as her reaction was a bit concerning. She seemed scared for a second. Was it something he needed to be worried about?

“It’s a long story,” she said subdued while trying to replace the mental images of her fight against Leaf Knight in Frigost* with ones of Bebe hugging and playing with the stray cat Vivienne’s mother-in-law eventually adopted,” but no, she didn’t ask, oddly enough. I guess she was a little too excited about seeing me again. Leaf’s fine though; he turned into a spoiled lap cat thanks to Mrs. Preucel’s love and care*.”

Fernand nodded in appreciation. “Maybe you can tell me the long story, someday? I reckon you didn’t sit still after you left Sadida, not with what the papers have been telling me and, well…” He turned his attention to the tall building he was standing by,” you opening an embassy and all. Quite impressive.”

She swelled and figuratively sparkled upon hearing his compliment, his words making her beam. “I’d love to,” she said happily, his question proof that their friendship was on the mend,” I have so much to tell you.”

“Hey, you two!” a sudden voice called out from above, the pink lavender haired Sram hanging out of the open kitchen window,” I see smiles so you coming inside, or what? Someone’s getting hungry so we demand food.”

“Delicious food!” Bebe’s voice sounded from inside before her head poked up next to Varessi and showed a broad grin, the teenage Osamodas having joined the Sram on the counter to lean out of the window. “I still haven’t gotten a victory meal for winning against Manchafer United!”

Alys laughed while Fernand looked a little embarrassed at the interruption. “As long as you don’t expect me to cook,” the Eliatrope snerked before she lowered her gaze down to the Cra standing beside her and smiled more kindly at him,” would you like to come inside and feed the hungry beasts? You’re more than welcome to.”

“I’d love to,” Fernand said, looking less embarrassed or nervous as before. He gestured for Alys to head on up first, soon following her up the stairs to join his daughter and get reacquainted with an old friend. It has indeed been far too long.

**Author's Note:**

> *: See Loyalties, chapter 10.  
> *: See Traces, chapter 38.  
> *: See Loyalties, chapters 8 to 10 and Wakfu OVA, episode 3.  
> *: See Traces, chapter 30.  
> *: See Vows, chapters 5 to 11.  
> *: See Loyalties, chapter 4.  
> *: See Traces, chapter 26.


End file.
